The new Rito
by SimpleWriter1200
Summary: Rito returns to Earth after a year of training in different planets. Though he is unaware of Momo's plan of creating a harem. The story will be borrowing from darkness but will be different from the overall plot. M for lemons later.(Abandoned, Check Chapter 8)
1. Chapter 1

"Rito… are you feeling alright?" It was Zastin speaking. Over the year he has been away from Earth Rito had come closer to Zastin; some could even say they had become like brothers. The royal bodyguard of Deviluke was a trusted ally in many of his mission he took while staying with Gid, the emperor of Deviluke and ruler of the galaxy.

Currently they were making their way back to Earth, which was still about an hour away from their current location. Rito was looking outside the window, observing the many planets they passed by. Normally it would be impossible to see them in the speed they were going but Rito developed the ability to keep in pace with fast moving objects. It was one of the many things he had gained from his training.

"I 'am fine Zastin, just thinking about all the memories I had on Earth…" The orange haired boy tried to reassure.

"Yes, you have come a long way from the weak boy you once were."

"You have also become more reliable in this past year" Rito snickered.

"I do not remember anytime I wasn't reliable" The 17 year old raised an eyebrow at the whit haired man. "Okay maybe a few times…" The man admitted scratching his head. This made Rito laugh a bit.

"Well whatever, that was the past what matters now is the future…" Rito leaned on the bar near the window, Zastin doing the same.

"Well said Rito" The bodyguard said, but he still noticed that the teen was still troubled. "What's bothering you?"

Rito sighed, "Do you think… do you think everyone will still accept me?" The orange hair looked at his hand as electricity coursed through it. "I have changed…"

"Yuuki you have nothing to worry about, I 'am sure Lala and everyone still care deeply about you. Have you forgotten how concerned they were when you left?" Rito remembering all the people that came to stop him from going that day, even Yami made an effort to stop him. But it was probably more of the concern of her target being stolen from her.

It seemed everyone was saddened by him leaving, but Lala seemed the most concerned. She had tried to convince him but with no avail. And in the end Rito left many girls….and Saruyama, crying. At the time he thought it was for the better but now he wasn't so sure.

"I've changed though" but he was cut off by Zastin.

"Rito you have not changed, you are still the kind and caring person everyone on Earth liked. And even with the powers I believe they will still feel the same way." Rito was touched by his words.

"Thank you Zastin, I feel better now."

"You're welcome Rito" The white haired replied. "Oh I almost forgot Gid wants to see you urgently…" a silence between the two as Rito eyed the older man.

"Zastin how long ago was it when he told you this…"

"About an hour ago…" Rito rolled his eyes.

"Same old Zastin" The 17 year old chuckled as he made his way down the hallway.

Rito walked through the hallway arriving at the emperor's room. The doors slid opened revealing a dark room. The teen walked in, and was quickly ambushed. The person shot out spikes of electricity, surrounding Rito in a half circle. The spikes move in their target only to clash in to one another, while their target had vanished.

Rito then appears 6 feet in the air, and is suddenly attacked by spikes in front of him. He quickly raises his right hand, creating a force field made up of electricity. The spikes continue their course only to be destroyed by it, and Rito releasing the force field.

The 17 year old falls back on the floor only to be attacked at close combat. He skilfully deflects the assault using the martial art techniques he learned blocking every of the opponents punches and kicks.

The stranger's right hand then began to spark with electricity as he lunged at Rito. Insincts took over Rito as he stopped the person's hand with psycokinesis, and formed a fireball with his left hand. He braced himself for impact as the fireball exploded causing him to be sent flying in the air, quickly recovering with a back flip.

A shroud of smoke covered the stranger, only to reveal a bright blue light forming in his hand. It continued to grow up to almost 3 feet big. 'I guess I have no choice…' he said in his head as he formed an equal size fire ball in his hand, trying to maintain the focus to keep it stable. He held it with both his hands and launched it at his opponent using up most of his energy. The enemy also launched his attack causing a huge explosion.

Smoke covered the room, soon revealing a panting Rito covering himself with a barrier of steel. He had used the last of his energy creating it.

"Not bad…" The stranger said out load. The lights suddenly turned on to reveal a 3 foot child with black hair and a spear like tail. This child was the most feared of the Galaxy, Gid Deviluke. Gid grinned at Rito, as the 17 year old stepped out of the barrier he had made. "Looks like you're finally suitable enough to marry my daughter."

Rito grinned back at him "I thought we agreed that I would have until I 'am 18 to consider?"

"Yes I remember our agreement, though it is very rude to consider declining my offer." Gid said distastefully. He then smiled slyly "You know I could always destroy the Earth… you realize that right?"

"That is if you get through me…"

"You overestimate your abilities son-in-law; I haven't even used my full power yet." The child grinned.

"Neither have I" Rito replied.

"Yes, you didn't use it when we were fighting." Gid said curiously.

"I don't think the ship can handle another all-out battle between the two of us." Rito pointed out.

"True point, son-in-law, I guess we'll just call this match a draw then." The 17 year-old nodded in agreement. "Well now the reason I have brought you here…" The child pulled out of his pocket what looked like a bracelet, he threw it at Rito and with instincts the orange haired caught it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's the brand new technology the scientists created in Deviluke. In it contains information on most of the alien life forms in the galaxy. It might be useful." Gid said turning his back to Rito, though the teen was still sceptical.

"What else does it do?"

The child grinned "It's also a resistor; it will prevent event that occurred in the planet we sparred in doesn't occur again…"

Rito let out a smile of relief "Thank you Gid" bowing his head in gratitude. He began walking back to the hallway when he was stopped by Gid.

"And by the way Rito… you can call me father from now on." The 17 year-old nodded his head, and left the child alone.

"Lala…" the emperor said out load "looks like you have made a good choice…" he began walking to his bed when he noticed the big hole that was where he used to sleep in.

"Next time were fighting somewhere else" he said to himself as he called Zastin to get him a new bed.

"Momo are you in here?" The overactive sister yelled across the room.

"Yeah I 'am here Lala." The third Deviluke princess shouted from inside her closet. She stepped out revealing a more mature and different person. Over the year she had grown to the height of 5'8 and also developed in more mature places (i.e. bust). One other notable change was her hair, which had grown a few inches but was also change to frizzy. She decided to do it this way to gain Rito's attention, but missed the opportunity because he left before she could do it.

The two princesses sat on the bed of Momo, and talked with one another. "So…" Lala began " are you sure you want to go to school?"

"Yes I'am sure, it's getting boring around here with only me, Nana, and Celine. I also want to meet your friends Lala… and also Rito's…" the last part was barely heard, but by the look in her sister's face she knew she heard it.

"Yeah Rito…" obviously still saddened of what happened. Though she hides it, everyone knows Lala blames herself of what happened to Rito. She would cry every once in a while, hoping the boy she fell in love with would come back… though it seemed unlikely. No one knew how long the 16 year old would be gone, they had only hoped for him to come back as soon as possible.

"Lala… don't worry!" Momo tried to cheer her up. "I 'am sure Rito will come back soon, I bet he may even be coming here right now!"

"Thanks Momo" the older sister hugged her younger, content with her company. But she could not shake the feeling of wishing it was Rito instead.

They stayed like that for a minute, and Lala excused herself after, trying not to burden her little sister. Momo was left alone in her room to think about her true intentions to go to school. Truthfully she mostly wanted to go to school because she has devised a plan to create a harem for Rito. Since the ruler of the Galaxy has been known to have many wives Rito, the most likely to become the emperor, will be no exception to that.

She got up from her bed and looked outside the window; the night was filled with stars today. She noticed a star flashing by, and assumed it was what earthlings called a shooting star. Reciting the chant, she wished for Rito to come back home… unknowing the star was the spaceship the now 17 year-old was staying on.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Since the next chapter of the manga will not be released for awhile, it should be out this month,**** I thought why not make a story. One main problem for people reading the manga was that Rito was completely useless, as proven in many of the chapters of the original and new one. So this story plans to tell the story differently with a more badass Rito.**

**I don't know if it will be good, but hopefully you will enjoy it. So review on it if you like the battle scene with Gin, and give some suggestions on more powers Rito could have gained in other planets. I realize that the battle scene wasn't very good but I will try to make it better. Also write down any girls you want to see Rito interact with first. As this is a harem I will try to include every of the girls Rito had relations with. **


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving Rito thought it would be best to get some gifts first before he goes home. For his wellbeing he will have to get enough gifts to avoid the fact that he was gone for a year…not contacting anyone…and leaving all the responsibilities to Mikan. 'I'm a dead man' he thought miserably in his head.

The 17 year old stopped by the local mall looking for some presents. Truthfully he could have gotten some souvenirs and gifts from the planets he had gone to but he never got to because of the constant monster attacks and training he had to endure. Rito stopped by many stores involving clothes, perfume, and electronics. He also contemplated in getting a puppy but remembering all the things that went on in his house, he decided it was best not to do it.

After he was done shopping he was left with ten shopping bags of gifts and an almost empty wallet. The money he had gotten from his year trip was all spent in one day. Rito sighed at the thought of how hard he had worked for it. Counting the last of the yen he had, he decided to grab lunch at the mall with what was left of his money.

He got himself some noodles from a local place that he used to eat in when he was young. He sat on one of the tables, taking out a pair of chopsticks and began eating. After he was done he was going to make his way home but stopped after seeing a large crowd of people gathered near the centre of the mall. Curiosity got the better of him as he made his way through to see what was going on.

Pushing through the large crowd, he tried to get to the front to see what the commotion was about. When he made his way to the middle of the crowd he heard the amplified voice of the idol, and he suddenly knew who it was. A small alarm went off in his head telling him to get away as fast as possible; the thought of Run's reaction after seeing him here was quite a scary thought. Rito wondered if taking a guy's virginity in public was against the law. The answer would probably be yes, but if the principal can go around harassing girls without getting arrested…

The orange haired picked up his bags ready to leave when the crowd of people began climbing the stage to closing in on the idol. Though the security tried their best they could not hold the amount of people going after the Run. Instincts took over as Rito threw the bags at the side and began making his way through the crowd. He made it to the stage without any trouble from the people he pushed through; looking behind him he noticed something. They're eyes were completely blank, and it dawned on him. "They're being controlled." He said out load.

"That is very observant of you, Rito Yuuki." The voice echoed through the mall. Rito looked around trying to pinpoint where the person was but with no avail. Even with the best of his abilities he could not locate it.

"Now if you would turn your attention to the front." Rito followed what the voice said, only to find Run tied up on a chair at the back of the stage. The ropes prevented her from any movement, and a cloth covered her mouth preventing any way of speaking. Only grunts and moans passed through her lips, as she tried desperately to tell him something. Rito looked at her purple eyes, as they pleaded for help. Something inside of him began to stir but he pushed it back.

"Let her go, she has done nothing wrong." The 17 year-old shouted.

"We are well aware of that, but it is not her we want."

"What do you want?" Rito demanded to the roof.

"Rito Yuuki you are what we want… you are our target." The voice said. "If you do not comply with our wishes the girl shall be killed." Rito looked behind him to find a man with a gun pointing at the idol's head.

"What is your decision Rito Yuuki?" The voice seemingly amplified its voice louder. But before it could get its answer the boy vanished.

He reappeared beside the person with the gun, skilfully unarming the man, and then knocking him out by hitting a pressure point in his neck. The guard beside him reached for his gun but it was instantly knocked out of his hands by an upwards kick delivered by Rito. The gun went flying in the air a good 20 feet. The man tried to land a punch on the 17 year-old but was pushed backwards by Rito's psycokenisis hitting his head on a wall.

Several more surrounded the orange hair using any other means of weapons such as knives, golf clubs, and smashed bottles... it is a mall after all. All at once the 4 men and 2 women lunged at him with their make believe weapons.

The first person attacked him with a kitchen knife, but was instantly disarmed. Rito raised his right hand as it sparked up and grasped the man's face shocking him enough to fall unconscious. A man and a woman charged at him from each side. The man was holding a baseball bat while the woman had a chair. Acting upon instincts Rito dodged their attack and took both their heads, smacking them against the other's head. The last three attacked him head on only to be round housed kicked by the teen.

The rest backed up from the 17 year-old afraid that they would receive the same fate as their comrades. Rito knew the brainwashing effect was wearing off, on the shoppers. The 17 year-old heard a muffled scream as he was back in the same sitituation he was in before. The woman was holding a knife at Run's neck though her hand was shaking a considerable amount. She was pregnant with a child by the looks of her curved stomach.

Rito raised his hand as he caught the pistol he kicked out of the other man's hands. He pointed it directly as the woman, looking at the safety to make sure it was off. "What will you do Rito Yuuki?" The voice interrupted. "Kill a pregnant woman; you will not be killing one but two innocent lives in the process. Lay down your weapon and surrender, and save the lives of three people that stand before you."

The 17 year-old stood still as he raised the gun at the woman. The atmosphere grew tense as Rito readied himself for the shot. Time slowed down as Run shouted him to stop, but it was useless as pulled the trigger releasing the bullet.

The idol closed her eyes as she heard the burst of the gun. Silence filled the room, but was broken by a something dropping the floor. Run presumed it was the knife. Warmth filled her hand as she waited for something to happen. Seconds passed by only making her more curious to see the events that occurred. She tried to resist the urge to look, she didn't want to see the corpse of another person's, and she did not want to see what the man she loved had done.

Darkness surrounded her as she felt something in her eyes. 'Water?' she thought in her head, but it was salty and bitter when it reached to her mouth. Dawning reached her as she realized it was tears. She tried to stop them but with no avail as they continued to fall from her cheeks.

She cried for what seemed like hours, until she felt the warm hand of someone grabbing her shoulders. The person's fingers wiping away all her tears, as he said comforting words to her. "It's okay, it's okay." He continued to say over and over again, his voice making all her worries disappear. Run felt herself being pulled closer, until she was against his body which enveloped her in warmth. She felt so many things right now. She felt completely safe in the arms of that man, and eventually pulled him even closer.

She opened her eyes to find orange hair dangling from the back of the boy's head. She looked around and saw the faces of her fans. Some of them looked relieved at the sight of Run opening her eyes, while the others looked quite confused. To the left of her she saw the woman that was holding the knife, who was okay and holding her hand for either comfort or support.

A minute passed by when she felt herself being slowly pushed away from the boy. Startled the green hair held on to his back trying to stay like this forever. Though she knew she couldn't, eventually she loosed her grip seeing the face of the person hugging her. She stared at his tan colour eyes, and she could not believe how gentle they were from when they were before. She looked at him from head to toe; trying to make sure it was him. Confirming it she almost broke down crying again.

"Rito… you're back." the idol said out load, trying to also confirm it for herself.

"Yeah Run… I'm back." He said as he flashed one of his goofy smiles, causing Run to pin him down to the floor which had startled the 17 year-old a bit.

"Rito…" she said lustfully, her hand reaching down his pants. "Take me…" she said as she moved closer to his lips.

"Wait Run don't… not here, not in public!" Rito said obviously flustered. He could hear the hoots of the males out in the audience.

Run was an inch away to kiss the man of her dreams, when she was interrupted by a girl's scream. "GET AWAY!" The girl shouted.

Kyoko, the half fire-saijin, ran past the crowd of people while being chased by the perverted principal of the school… which apparently had nothing but his underwear on.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She yelled.

"Come here pretty girl!" The principal yelled at her. "Come give me a big kiss." He was closing the gap between them until he could grab hold of her shoulder. Twirling her around and waited in anticipation for the kiss.

"NO!" she yelled as fire began forming in her hands. And before anyone knew it the school principal was toasted and burned. That week he was absent from school due to medical conditions. The week after he made a full recovery but stayed for a few more days, which he was later denied due to the excessive harassment of the nurses.

"Kyoko, are you alright?" The TV star turned to find her best friend Run.

"Yeah I'm okay" she told her friend. "I'm not too sure about him though…" she pointed to what used to be the principal.

"You think he'll be okay?" Run asked as she got closer to examine the man.

"Hey don't get to close; he can sense you're there." Run shivered at the thought, as Rito smiled at his own joke. Though in the inside he didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Well it's been nice seeing you again but I have to get home. I haven't seen my sister in a long time."

"Rito you sure she won't be mad, I mean you did just leave for a year without communicating with any of us and ignoring all of our feelings…" The 17 year-old felt the atmosphere becoming hostile.

"Well that's why I bought lots of gifts for everyone."

"Where are they?" The idol questioned.

"Right over there." Rito pointed right behind him.

"Rito… there's nothing there…."

He turned around to find the floor burnt around the place he left the shopping bags. All that was left were ashes.

"No!"

Un-aware to Rito a certain blonde girl was sneaking around at the back of where he shot the bullet. She picked up what looked to be an alien device. "It transmits a sound that takes control of humans. It shouldn't work on aliens, so Run wasn't affected. But why was Rito un-affected? And more importantly, who is behind all of this?"

"Master, it seems like our plan was unsuccessful." The girl said from in the darkness. She stepped out revealing a red haired girl with a ponytail down to her knees. She was about 5'7 and looked about 15 years-old.

"It is quite alright; perhaps it was too early for Yami to have a change of heart anyways. It seems this Rito character will be hard to deal with though… but nevertheless he will be killed under YAMI'S HANDS!" The shadowed figure laughed maniacally. "You should get some sleep, tomorrow is the first day of school, isn't that right Mea?"

A smile formed on the girl named Mea. "Yes master, Nemesis"

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I got the suggestion of interacting with Run first from Gitah-Muttan. Also I hopefully fixed any spelling errors or possible mistakes I did in the first chapter and this one.**

**Now I don't know if the gun scene part was a bit much, but I hope the fighting was at least satisfactory. But I don't think I will be adding a battle scene next chapter, right now Rito needs to catch up with all of his girls. I will however change him a bit back to his old self.**

**In any case please review any suggestions or ideas; it will be really helpful to the progression of this story. Anyways next chapter Rito will go back to his house where he will meet his sister and the Devilukes.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry Rito." Kyoko said to the 17 year-old. "I promise I will pay you back for all of those gifts."

Rito, Run, and Kyoko were walking together down the street trying to reach their destinations. According to Run the TV station was on same route as his house. During the walk Rito had gotten over the fact the gifts were burned. "It's okay Kyoko." Rito said. "I'm quite alright with it."

"Don't worry it's really no problem and it is my fault anyways." Kyoko tried to argue.

"Don't worry about it Kyoko, I've already forgotten the whole incident." He said trying to reassure her, but it didn't seem to make the fire wielder any less guilty.

"Isn't there anything I can do for you?" She persisted.

"Well… how about you help me with some fire training?" Rito asked, getting a confused look from Kyoko.

"You can control fire?"

"Yeah, I learned it from your planet in the past year I was gone." The orange hair formed a small fire ball at the palm of his hand. "I can form it, but it's hard to control. It takes up a lot of my energy to throw this thing, that's why most of the time I just attack people close range with it. But I need to find some way to make it more efficient, can you help me with that?"

"Sure Rito, I'll help you with that. When do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon at 4PM, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sounds good." Kyoko smiled at Rito, while he did the same. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by a coughing noise. It came from the idol herself, who had lost all patience with the two.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Run said to them causing both Rito and Kyoko too look away from each other. They walked a few more steps when Rito and the TV star and idol had to part ways.

"Tomorrow at 4PM." The orange hair asked to confirm.

"Yeah I'll be there." Kyoko waved at him as she went to the path to the right with Run.

* * *

><p>He stepped on to the door mat of his house as he looked around at the place he had not visited in a year. Nothing has changed from the time he had left. Rito took this as a good sign, and truthfully he expected some kind of damage from one of his fiancée's inventions. But he had not found that to be the case.<p>

He readied himself to ring the doorbell, as he raised his right hand to push the button when something tugged on his pants. The 17 year-old turned to find a small girl, about 2 feet, with long green hair and a flower on top of her head. She was wearing a red shirt, and had blue overalls over it, which Rito admitted looked pretty cute.

The girl stared at Rito as she checked him from head to toe. Confirming her belief the little girl smiled and lunged herself at Rito's head. She tightly embraced the teen's head, almost to the point of suffocation. "Okay Celine, come on your hurting me now." The orange hair tried to pull her off, but with no avail as she stuck to him like glue.

Rito suspected that the girl would have hugged him all day had if it was not for what happened next. "Celine come back!" The voice shouted a voice that Rito knew all too well. The person shouting revealed herself at the front of the lawn, as she looked for the flower girl but found something else. Celine let go to allow Rito to see who it was.

"Oh, Hey Mikan…" Rito said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. He had hoped to make a good impression when he met her, but by the looks of it she wasn't too impressed.

"Hey… hey!" She shouted. "Is that all you have to say after being gone for a year, without contacting any of us and making us all worried sick!" The brunette moved forward as she began closing the gap between her and her brother.

"And you leave me with all the responsibilities and house chores for a whole year!" Nervous the 17 year-old slowly stepped back trying to create space between him and his sister. "I've been doing your part of the work for dad, taking care of Celine, and having to clean up after all of Lala and her sisters' messes." Rito found his back against the wall, as Mikan only continued her course to the orange hair's inevitable demise.

"Where were you when I was doing all of that!" Mikan was now face to face with Rito. He could see all of the pain in her eyes. "You baka!" she yelled. He closed his eyes and waited for a punch in the face, but it never came. The teen opened them to find the brunette hugging him. It was very warm, though he felt something dripping on his back. 'Is Mikan…crying?' Rito had always thought of her be strong and independent, but now here she was with tears dropping from her eyes.

"Where were you?" She asked. "Where were you when I was scared? When I was miserable? I would spend nights listening to the thunder in my room, hoping that you would come in and comfort me. But it never happened." She continued to cry.

"Rito, I never wanted you to change." She began "You didn't have to go…I was so worried that you would never…" but she didn't finish her sentence as she broke down crying again.

"I'm sorry Mikan." He pulled her closer to him trying to comfort her. He continued to stroke her hair as she let out all the grief she felt in the past year. Rito led her into the house, using his key, and sat her down on the couch of their living room. Celine also followed them into the house too, but ended up leaving to find something interesting to do.

He did not interrupt her while she was crying, instead he just held her tighter. He hugged her like the times when they were kids. He would always be the one to make all her fears vanish.

Mikan's tears began to lighten, and her moans turned to gasps. "Rito…" she said. She lifted her face off the 17 year-old to look him eye to eye. She blushed at the sight of him. 'Just say it.' She kept repeating to herself. "Rito… I…" She tried with all her might to say when she meant to say the day he left. Mikan attempted to word it out, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Mikan, are you okay?"

She tried once more but it failed. "I… missed you." Mikan said admitting defeat. "And thanks, for comforting me…" She made her best attempt to smile, though it looked a bit shaky. To her surprise she found herself close to Rito again. The brunette was glad Rito couldn't see her blush right now, as she put her arms around him.

"It's no problem Mikan, I 'am after all your onii-chan." It crushed her to hear that word. She made her best attempt not to show her hurt.

"Yeah… my onii-chan." She said, the words leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"I'll always be there for you." Rito said almost in a whisper. It made Mikan smile as she held on to him tighter.

"Thanks Rito." She said.

"Well, well, well look at the love birds." The voice said, instantly making Mikan let go. Her face was as red as a tomato. She looked to see who the owner of the voice was, and she was not too surprised to see Momo across the hallway. "Sorry, did I interrupt you?" The pink hair asked.

Momo knew that she shouldn't have interrupted them, for the sake of her plan to work, but she could not resist teasing the brunette. "And you Rito." She turned her attention to the orange hair teen, which made him jump a bit. "Why didn't you visit me? I was so cold in my room, alone…" Momo said, being overly dramatic as ever. Mikan couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Is it because you would have much preferred my sisters company instead… or maybe is it your sister you would have much preferred?" She said making the brunette blush to the point she was as red as a tomato.

Rito got up to try to explain himself. "Wait you're misunderstanding…" but he couldn't finish his sentence because he tripped over one of the chairs, ultimately falling on Momo. "Oww…" He said out loud. He tried getting up pushing on something soft. Then it dawned on him what he was touching. Momo grinned as Rito held on to her breast, but backed let go as soon as he realized it.

"Oh… so that's what you want. You haven't changed…" She said un-buttoning her pyjamas. "Rito please… suck on it." She said revealing she had no bra on, which almost made Rito have a nose bleed. Momo held on to Rito's head bringing him closer but was stopped by Mikan, as she tried to pull Rito up.

"Come on Rito…" She said tugging on his pants, while Momo continued to pull him from the head. "Let Rito go!" Mikan demanded, which the princess obliged sending Rito and Mikan flying backwards. The 17 year-old was once again in pain as he opened his eyes to find something white. He nearly had a nosebleed realizing what it was. He instatly tried getting up but when he attempted to his sister started moaning. "Don't… move so much…" Mikan said. She felt funny feeling Rito's breath under her. And when he was moving around it got even worse.

Rito tried his best not to move, but it was hard to breath under her. "Mikan…" She shuddered as he said it. "Can you get off of my face?" Though it didn't show, Rito was trying his best to stay calm, though it was hard when your staring at your sister's vagina.

"Yeah sure." She replied, but before she could get up she was pushed back down by Momo. She landed on the orange hair's head, pretty hard.

"Oww…" Rito groaned, though it was muffled by Mikan's panties. The brunette gasped at the vibration she felt from his words. "Rito…" She moaned. "Please don't say anything…" Rito nodded to show he won't, but it had only made Mikan moan more. "Baka…just give me a thumbs up instead." The 17 year-old gave her a thumbs up.

She turned her attention to Momo again. "What was that for?" Mikan said, she was careful not to move too much for her's and Rito's sake, but it seemed the princess was not paying attention. The pink hair took out her phone and summoned one of her plants. The plant's pedals were closed and it used its vines to create make believe legs.

It walked over to Mikan, and sprayed her body with some kind of powder. "What the… wait… I can't move my body!"

"What!" Rito said causing Mikan to moan again as her guilty pleasure started to rise.

"Baka, don't say anything! Momo what the hell did you do to my body?" The princess grinned slyly.

"This is a rare plant found in one of the Amazonian planets I visited while I was a princess. As self-defence it sprays anyone that attacks it with pollen that paralyzes the attacker for 10 hours…" She said grinning.

"10 hours!" She almost screamed. Mikan waited for Rito to say something too but he didn't say anything, to her disappointment. Wait why was she disappointed? She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind, but it only made Momo more amused.

"You should be more honest with your feelings Mikan." This caused her to blush even more.

"Isn't there anyway to wear it off faster?" The brunette tried to change the subject, but Momo's grin only got bigger.

"Well there is one way to completely wear it off…" Mikan nodded her head to show she was listenting, which only added to the princess's amusement. "It is known that a human body can go through something that causes such a great sensation that it will wear off the effect…"

"And how do we do that…" Mikan asked, but will soon regret it.

The pink hair came to Mikan's ear and whispered it. "Through an orgasm the effect will wear off…"

The brunette tried her best to remain calm, but it wasn't working. 'I have to get an orgasm… from my brother…" She was close to panicking when something dawned on her.

"Rito you can lift me off can't you?" She asked.

"I don't think he can do that… you see my plant had sprayed some pollen on him to…" She said trying to restrain an evil smile. "Well if you don't mind I will come back in about 10 hours. Oh, and so the time passes by I'll leave the TV on too. There is this very interesting channel I happened to find last night." Momo turned on the TV and she changed the channel to 520.

"Oh yes! Yes pound my pussy!" The woman screamed as she was, as she said, being pounded against the wall by the man.

"Well I'll be leaving you too alone now, see you." She said cheerfully, only making Mikan angrier. "Just wait Momo, you'll pay for this.

It was 3:00PM when Rito got home, and now it was 9:00PM meaning the effect won't wear off until 4 more hours. Mikan was now watching her 5th porn movie, and she already swore than she will never watch one again.

"Mikan…" Rito said. "Is it okay if I can talk now?"

The brunette didn't see any more problem with it as she had already gotten used to Rito's breath under her vigina. "Sure, just don't talk to loudly okay."

"Alright, anyways where is Lala and Nana?"

"Oh, well Lala went to go with Haruna and Ochizu to go shopping and also stay for the night in Haruna's house. And Nana tagged along with them saying she wanted to get to know Maron more."

"Oh that sounds…" but he was interrupted by the television.

"Ohh…"The blonde gasped. "We can't do this were siblings." The blonde girl said.

"It doesn't matter, I love you Veronica!"

"Oh I love you to Tom." Mikan watched as the brother and sister shared a passionate kiss. Secretly she imagined her and Rito doing the same thing…

"Rito… I can't stand this anymore" The brunette said. "I don't want to watch one more porn movie, please just do it okay…"

To say Rito was surprised was an understatement… his sister wanted him to lick her vagina. But he also had enough of looking at Mikan's underwear. "Are you sure?" He asked for reassurance.

"Yes… just do it quickly." The orange hair came closer as he prepared for his feast.

While he was preparing, Mikan was strangely drawn to the porno. "Tom… please put it in…" The woman moaned as the guy unzipped his pants revealing his meat stick. Her imagination took over as she took the place of Veronica and Rito replaced Tom.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mikan's Fantasy<span>_

"Rito… please put it in…" Mikan moaned as the 17 year-old unzipped his pants revealing his meat stick. She almost fainted at the sight of it.

Her lover carried her to the wall at the side as she wrapped her legs around him for support. Rito then grabbed hold of both of her legs as he tried to open them. After much effort and resistance from Mikan he marvelled at the sight of her woman hood. "Rito… don't, it's embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed, it's beautiful." He said coming closer to her face.

"Rito…" The brunette moaned as she shared a passionate kiss with the orange hair. She moaned his name over and over in his mouth, until they had to stop and breath. "I love you…" she said, gasping.

"Me too…" They kissed again but only for a few seconds before Rito asked the question. "Are you ready?"

Though she knew it would hurt, to the point of tears, she wanted to give him her first. And so she nodded as her lover plunged his dick into her womanhood. He slowly made his course until he stopped, Mikan dreadfully knowing why. She nodded her head again to show he can do it. Rito took her hands, squeezing them tightly, and kissed her deeply. He tried to make it as swift as possible, as he broke through.

The brunette cried out in pain, only to be silenced by Rito's kisses. The pain was unbearable, as blood dripped from her vagina. Rito waited for Mikan to recover, which after a minute she nodded for him to continue. Rito slowly began, starting the rhythm as he entered and went out. The pain starting to subside, Mikan felt immense pleasure from the 17 year-old as he picked up the pace.

She moaned as her lover went deeper and deeper into her pussy. It was an amazing feeling of pleasure. "Faster… faster Rito!" Mikan screamed. The orange hair did what she asked and pounded her vagina. The sensation of continuously being entered and exited was exhilarating. It was like she was in heaven.

Rito continued his rhythm, as he sucked on Mikan's left breast causing her to gasp. It was another incredible feeling that she felt, and only wanted more of it. She took hold of Rito's head and pulled him closer to suck her tit. Rito circled it with his tongue, and soon devoured it, biting them ever so slightly making the brunette moan with pleasure.

They continued for a few more minutes when the brunette reached her limit. "Rito… I'm going to…"

"Yeah me too…" The 17 year-old was breathing hard now.

"Cum inside of me…" Mikan moaned. Though Rito was surprised by her request, he decided he would do what she asked.

"Alright… together then…" His thrust became faster and harder as he was reaching his climax. Mikan moaned at the sudden change of pace, as she waited in anticipation for what was to happen next. Rito thrust one more time, as deep as he could, releasing his seed into her as she had her orgasm.

_End of Fantasy_

* * *

><p>"Tom…I love you…" As the blonde woman said as lied down beside her brother and also lover, and fell asleep in his arms. The credits immediately followed.<p>

"Rito…" She felt very wet under her, and realizing what just happened immediately got off of Rito's face. The orange hair was still lying down as the effect had not worn off yet. His face was covered with Mikan's liquid, as he tried his best to get it off of him.

"Well… you mind helping me up now?" Rito said as he tried to shake off the fluids. Mikan made her best attempt to hide the blush she had, and went to help her onii-chan. She pulled him up, which was pretty hard considering he weighed more than her, and place him on the couch. "Thanks Mikan…" He noticed she wasn't looking at him. "Oh and you should probably change that." His head motioned at her panties, which caused the brunette to blush.

"Hai." She said going to her room without giving even a backwards glance.

Rito was left there alone. He looked around to make sure no one was around. Confirming that he licked what was Mikan's orgasm. "It's sweet…" he said, as he was a bit disgusted with himself.

"That's very dirty of you Rito-kun." The voice said. Rito tried his best to move his head, as it was the only thing un-affected, only to find Momo. She was grinning at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

Rito looked away from her. 'She really has become more devious in the past year.' He turned his head again expecting to see the princess, but didn't find her. He then felt something, turning to where it was he found Momo unzipping his pants.

"We can't have you all paralyzed now, can we… but don't worry I'll fix it now…" The princess said seductively as she took out his meat stick.

"Wait, Momo…" He tried to protest, but before he could he was interrupted.

"Hey, I'm home!" The 2nd princess shouted from the door way. "Hey Momo are you in there?"

'Oh shit…' Rito thought in his head.

"Thanks for letting me…" Silence surrounded the room. The atmosphere grew tense as Rito knew what was going to happen next. "YOU BEAST!" She shouted as she attacked Rito.

'Why me?' He thought in his head.

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Yeah I know Lala wasn't in it but I just kinda made it up along the way. The chapter was actually a bit tenser then I wanted it to be, with all the crying scenes and sex, but I guess it suits the fact Rito came back. Also I think I might have made Momo a bit too evil in this chapter… Well anyways please review and comment on what you liked and what you don't. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Owww…" Rito moaned. He was in complete pain from the beating he got from Nana. After the destruction of his face and potentially body, he went upstairs to his room to relax. He made it very clear that he did not want anyone to come in.

He looked in the mirror to find he was a complete mess. His face was dirty, and his clothes were pretty much completely ripped. He decided it would probably be best to take a bath.

The 17 year-old began taking off his slightly ripped shirt revealing the result of his training. He now had a nice 6 pack, while being able to keep the slim figure girls go crazy over. Rito threw the shirt to his bed, as he began taking off his also ripped pants. It had been a year since he had changed them, since Gid insisted he only brought one pair of clothes. He remembered packing them when on the last day he was on Earth. He remembered how painful it was for him to leave. He also remembered the reason he left. It was the day that Lacospo came back…

_Flashback_

Rito was walking home after a long day of school. After being almost killed by one of Lala's invention, beaten up by Yami, and embarrassing himself in front of Haruna-chan after another misunderstanding. He even had to stay in detention at the end of the day because he was being inappropriate, according to Yui. It was safe to say he really wasn't in the mood for anything. Right now all the orange hair boy wanted to do was get home and forget about the whole day. Unfortunately for Rito the day wasn't done yet.

"There you are Rito Yuuki!" The voice came from the frog like alien, Lacospo.

"What do you, want? I'm really not in the mood for your stupid crap." Rito's temper was getting the better of him. Though he was generally weak, he knew that he was strong enough to kick Lacospo's ass considering he didn't have that giant frog with him this time. The alien also seemed to be by himself and un-protected making it only easier for Rito.

"Rito Yuuki I challenge you to a duel, one on one fist fight." Rito grinned at the easiness of the fight. He had to admit that any other day he would have turned him down, but today something inside of him really just wanted to punch the over confident alien.

He charged at him with his right fist in the air ready to strike, when he was grabbed by someone. One of Lacospo's two bodyguards was hiding right behind one of the bushes. Body guard #1 grabbed hold of his arms, stopping any attempt to hit the body guard. Rito than tried to kick the body guard, but was immediately punched in the stomach by a second bodyguard causing the orange hair to lose breath.

The bodyguard continued to punch him, to the point he was coughing out blood. Deciding it was safe they dropped him on the floor and began kicking the 15 year-old teen.

Rito was getting badly hurt as he was getting bruises all over his face and body, all he could hear was the same taunting laughter of the frog alien. He slowly blanked out from the pain.

Rito came around an hour later around 8PM. It was still a little blurry due to his bruises but he could still see. He looked around finding the frog alien right in front of him. He was talking to someone. "I've come to pick you up Lala-chan. Let's get married!"

"In your dreams Lacospo, you're the worst!"

"I'am the worst…" The frog alien was shocked to hear it… for the third time. Rito could not help but laugh at his reaction. It ended up being a big mistake.

"Laugh at me will you!" The alien snapped his fingers making the two bodyguards come forward dragging the 15 year-old with them. The bodyguards made the turn revealing Rito's house. The orange hair could see Lala, Momo, Nana, and Mikan all standing there, their faces horrified to see the result of Rito's fight against the bodyguards.

"Rito!" They all yelled in unison, causing the small alien to grin. Rito was dropped near Lacospo where the little alien pointed some kind of laser gun at him.

"Now you will come in the spaceship Lala-chan and we will get married, unless you want your precious fiancée to get killed."

"Don't do it…" Rito said weakly, but it only caused him to get a hard kick to the stomach. He groaned in pain, as he was being kicked by the bodyguards again.

"No, please don't hurt him!" Mikan screamed. She was to the point of crying.

But Mikan's screams didn't do anything to stop the beating.

"STOP IT!" She tried once more.

The frog alien grinned as he stopped his bodyguards. He turned his attention to Mikan. "Very well then I will stop, but in return you take your top off!" His small green finger pointed at Mikan. She was disgusted by the thought. "Oh you don't want to do it… very well boys continue." He said grinning.

Sharp kicks delivered to him as the orange hair struggled to breathe properly. They continued the kicks until it was interrupted by a scream by his sister. A snapping noise was made and the kicks stopped coming. Rito struggled to breathe as he focused back on the conversation.

"Alright I'll do it." Mikan said, as she slowly lifted her to top off.

"No Mikan…" Rito tried desperately.

"Rito please don't say anything… I don't want you to get hurt." Rito only stood there stunned by her words. He looked to the others only looking at him and turning their heads away, knowing it had to be done. They were willing to do it for him.

Mikan took off her shirt revealing the usual white bra she wore. It was still about a C cup. She stood there shivering.

"Now, take off the bra…" The pervert grinned. Mikan hesitated to do it, but after she saw the condition Rito was in she did it. Slowly she unstrapped her bra and revealed her breasts to the alien, who hooted at the sight of them. This caused Mikan to cover up her breast, making Lacospo mad. "Put away your hands or your brother will have half of his bones broken!"

"You bastard…" Rito said weakly.

"Shut up!" The small alien came up to his face and gave him a swift kick.

"No stop I'll do it!" The alien focused back on his sister waiting in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Mikan removed her hands revealing her breasts to the alien. He hooted and whistled, only making it harder for Mikan. But she had to do it for Rito.

Rito could only look helplessly as the alien ogled at his sister. 'I'll kill him' He thought angrily.

The alien continued to stare at his sister's body until he wanted more. "All of you." He pointed to the Devilukes. They had only stood there the whole time horrified of what was happening before them. "You will all take off your clothes off!" Momo and Nana slowly took off their clothes. They undid all of their buttons and allow the dress to slide off. They took of their panties and bras, revealing their young bodies to the alien.

"As expected of Lala-chan's sister" The alien ogled at Momo's breasts, who only shivered at his stare. then he moved to Nana. "Hmm… How disappointing. I had expected bigger breasts from you. Oh well, I guess every family must have the one runt in it." Nana was deeply hurt by those words, only furthering Rito's anger.

'How dare he say that?' He said in his head.

'_Yes how could he say that to your friend? You would like to kill him wouldn't you? You'd kill his little smug face, and crack every bone in his body, right? Wouldn't it be so nice?' _

The voice's suggestion was sounding better and better the more he heard it. Rito knew it wasn't him, but he knew he was becoming that kind of person. Over that past month he's been getting more violent and colder towards others. It was evident to his sisters and the Devilukes who lived with him in the same house.

'_Rito Yuuki, ask for the power and it will come to you. Just break the lock to your door, and allow the powers given to you take control…' The voice was slowly fading away._

'Wait who are you?' The orange hair asked in his head.

'_I' am you, but I do not have enough time to explain. For now I must go back, call on me when you wish.'And just like that the voice disappeared._

Rito came back to reality, realizing not much has changed since he blanked out. "Lala-chan, it's your turn." That frog said with delight. That pervert was waiting for this the whole time.

Lala looked to her robotic friend. "Peke, let go of my clothes." The robot got off of Lala, leaving the Deviluke princess completely naked.

Her huge breasts bounced down, making the pervert have a nose bleed. "Yes that is wonderful; Lala-chan's body is wonderful." He seemed to drool at her.

"Lacospo now let go of Rito, and in return I will marry you without any resistance." Everyone was surprised, especially the half dead 15 year-old.

The frog grinned at her proposal. "Very well Lala-chan, being malevolent as I' am I will do it, but first of all you girl." He pointed to Nana. "I would like my pet back, Erogama." Nana hesitated until she saw the condition Rito was in, and pulled out her dial. She pressed a few buttons, and out came the giant frog that once belonged to Lacospo. "Come here my pet!" The tiny alien commanded, but the frog did not obey. He only stuck his tongue out on his former master. The alien fumed.

"What have you done to my pet!" He demanded.

"It's probably because you were such a shitty master to him." The frog nodded his head.

"How dare you say such things you insolent little brat." He moved closer to the Deviluke princess intending to slap her, but was stopped by the Erogama. Backing up from the giant frog, he turned his attention back to Rito. "Tell my pet to obey my orders, or the boy will have every bone in his body broken." The tiny alien threatened. He readied his right hand to snap.

"Rito…" She looked at the already bruised body of Rito and knew that he wouldn't last very long at this rate. She turned to her frog companion. "Erogama would you please follow Lacospo's orders." The princess asked of the frog.

The frog slowly walked over to the alien and sat waiting for his orders. The green alien took out from his pocket what looked like a pill with his face in it. "Erogama the first thing I want you to do is swallow this pill." It looked disgusted at the sight of the pill, knowing full well its effects. It looked to its master (Nana) for reassurance, but all she could do was mouth the word 'sorry' and look away. The frog then turned to his master's friend she was trying to protect. Realizing that if he did not take the pill then the frog alien would only further hurt the boy and his master, in the inside that is. So the frog swallowed the pill, and the effects took effect instantly.

"Now that you are fully under my control again, I want you to destroy all their clothing especially that annoying robot Lala has!" Without hesitation the frog shot out his special mucus hitting the girls' clothing, and Peke, before anyone had time to react.

"No Peke!" Lala yelled as she knelt beside her friend.

"Lala…" She tried to respond, but was only shot with more mucus. The robot was slowly losing consciousness and life.

"Please stop!" But it did not seem to stop the un-relenting attack of the green alien. Lala had no choice but to stand by and see her friend suffer, for if she was to run away with Peke, Lacospo would surely kill Rito.

Rito only helplessly watch as the alien only continued to laugh at the pain of Peke. Something inside of him was stirring, he didn't know what but it was getting stronger. Voices in his head only got louder, as they said the same words over and over again. 'Unlock the door…' they would say. It only got louder and louder with each passing second, while the thing inside of him only continued to shake his body. Something wanted out but he had no idea what. It got harder and harder to keep conscious, but he soon lost in the battle to stay awake and blanked out.

He regained consciousness only to find darkness. It was completely silent, he could not hear the screams of Lala to stop or the laughter of Lacospo. The 15 year-old stood around for a few seconds confused, and had no idea what to do. Then he heard the sounds of footsteps. It only got closer with each passing second. It was only a few feet away when the lights opened to reveal where he was. It was white, the whole place was white and the whole place seemed to go on forever if you were to walk in any direction. The only difference was a wall of bricks, and a steel door with a lock around it.

The door seemed to rumble and shake, like something wanted to get out. "Rito Yuuki please try not to get distracted we do only have so much time." Rito turned to find… him behind him. "Surprised to see me?"

"Who are you? What are you?" Rito asked.

"Well that's quite rude of you to ask, how could you forget me so easily?" The duplicate made it sound like it was hurt. "We had met just a few minutes ago. But if you insist on something less confusing for you, then let me change my form to something that suits your tastes." A bright light surrounded the room, as it slowly dimmed revealing a girl. Rito instantly knew who it was.

"Rika is that you?" Rito asked. But the girl only shook her head at his answer.

"No, I'd much prefer to be called Akira." The girl said. "But we really don't have time for this. So for now let me tell you about that big door over there." Rika pointed to the 10 foot door. "This thing is what has made your powers dormant from the day you were born. All you have to do is destroy it and you will have the powers and go kick that frog guy's ass."

"Wait how do you know about him?"

"Because I'm you, now just hurry up and open the door before something Peke dies." At the sound of those words Rito ran to the door. When was about a foot away from the door something dawned on him.

"Wait how do I open this?" Rito asked.

Rika simply responded, "Just say open."

Taking her advice he did as he was instructed. "Open." He said casually. He waited but nothing seemed to happen. "Open… Open! !" Rito attempted but nothing happened. "It's not working…" He turned around to ask Rika a question but she wasn't there. He turned back to find a screen on the door. It was showing Lala…

"Lacospo please stop, don't hurt her please." But the green alien only continued to attack the robot with mucus. Lala was crying now. "Please! Stop it!" but it did not even make the alien hesitate, he only continued to laugh as Peke suffered.

Rito turned back to the door. "Come on Open!" He shouted and screamed. Rito began kicking and punching the steel door, but it only caused him to bruise his hands and legs. But the 15 year-old didn't stop. Rito looked back up to see a teary Lala who was only watching her friend suffer. She couldn't stop him, because it would mean Rito would get hurt. Peke continued to absorb the mucus, if she was hit with a few more hit she would die.

Rito banged the door. "I have to help them, I have to protect what they love, and I have to save them! So just fucking, OPEN!" Rito banged it as hard as he could, causing the lock to completely shatter and disappear. The door opened as all the bricks around it slowly collapsed falling to the floor and shattering.

A voice then said something "You have set me free Rito Yuuki." It's voice seemed to echo through the room. It was cold, and somehow dark. Rito was frightened by how he would speak to him, but he had to endure with it because he had to save his friends. "Now will you accept the powers that I will give you?"

Rito didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, I do accept it!" He somewhat shouted.

"VERY WELL THEN TAKE THE POWERS BESTOWED UPON YOU SINCE BIRTH!" The voice said, as everything was engulfed with light. Rito slowly lost consciousness again, until everything turned black.

_Back to Reality _

"Please stop!" Lala shouted. She was now on her knees, as she has lost all the strength in her legs.

"Finish that thing off Erogama!" The alien shouted as the mucus shot through the frog's mouth. But it never reached its target. It was stopped by a certain orange hair boy.

"That's enough Lacospo." Rito said. Lala and the others were about to rejoice, but the voice he had… it was distant and cold. The boy in front of them was not the Rito they knew.

Lacospo looked at him in disbelief; he turned around to find his bodyguards knocked out. "How did you get away?" The green alien demanded.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're a dead man." He slowly walked towards Lacospo.

"Do you think you can stop me Rito Yuuki?" The alien said nervously. "Erogama attack him!" The alien commanded making the frog shoot his tongue out on the teen. But the after math of the attack was purely air. "What, where did he go?" but it did not take long to figure out the whereabouts of the boy as he appeared behind the alien.

He hit the giant frog's back causing it to collapse, but no further damage than that. It was merely paralyzed, until the effect wore off. Realizing that his pet was down, the green alien tried to make a run for it, but only got so far as 2 feet when Rito appeared in front of him. 'How does he do that?" The alien wondered. Lacospo began losing the feeling in his legs, to the point he collapsed to his knees

"It's time for your punishment Lacospo." Rito said coldly, causing the frog alien to shiver.

"Please spare me!" He begged, but looking into Rito's eyes it was only filled with hatred. Lacospo gulped at the sight.

"Scum like you… don't deserve pity." Rito said as he prepared for the first murder in his life. He raised his right arm as it formed some sort of bright yellow light, which only grew larger every second. "You will burn in hell." He said, but before he could fire a certain naked princess stopped him. "Lala get out of the way!" He shouted almost viciously.

Lala was frightened a bit by his tone, but stood her ground. She only raised her hands up intending to block the alien with her life. "No!" she responded. "This isn't you Rito! Why are you doing this?"

"Because he violated all of you, he deserves to die!" Rito shouted with great ferocity.

"No he doesn't, no one does. What happened to the Rito that would care about everyone and that would put everyone over himself?"

"Lala get out of the way!" But it did not affect the princess.

"Rito stop this, please just snap out of it!"

The feeling in his hands could not be controlled anymore, he had to shoot. "Ahhh!" The teen yelled as he fired the shot.

Lala waited for her death, by the hands of the boy she loved, but nothing came. She looked up to see Rito right hand aiming at the air, a small amount of smoke circulating around it. "Rito…"

The boy slowly put his hand down, as his hand was in pain. He walked to Lala, who backed away a bit, afraid he would attack her. The boy was 2 feet away when he stripped his school sweater holding it out in front of him as he placed it on Lala's naked body. "What have I told you about running around naked… someone might see you like that." Rito said, smiling at the princess who returned it back. But the happiness was short lived as Rito slowly lost consciousness again. 'Damn this has been happening to much lately.' He was falling down as everything turned black. All he could hear was the cries of Lala and the others.

Rito woke up in a white room. He was lying down on what seemed like a bed, but it was surrounded with balloons saying "Get well Soon" or "Happy Birthday." A beeping noise seemed to surround the room as Rito turned to find he was on life support.

"So you've finally woken up." A voice said from across the room. A brunnete in a white lab coat, with an enormous rack came through the door.

"Mikado-sensei how long have I been here?" His words were slurred due to fact his mouth hasn't moved in quite a while.

"Straight to the point I see. Today is April 20th, 2010, exactly 5 months since you were in a coma." To say Rito was shocked was an understatement. He had been passed out for 5 months! "I know you're surprised to hear this but I would advise you not to do anything rash. I'll need to examine your body to check of its current capabilities, plus I would like to research on some of the changes that happened to your body…" Rito knowing what she meant nodded to the doctor.

"Wait, where are we right now?" The orange hair asked.

"We're in the school; you are just in one of my private beds that I usually allow aliens to rest. Your friends insisted that you stay here instead of the hospital." Rito nodded.

Saying what she needed to say the doctor left Rito to rest. The orange hair would have rested if he had not been visited by another guest. "Well, well, well looks like my successor has finally woken up." The voice said. It belonged to the small emperor himself, Gid Deviluke. He was leaning against the open window he came through.

"What are you doing here Gid?" The now 16 year-old asked.

"I just wanted to see the new powers you gained from that battle with Lacospo…" He said the last part disgusted.

"Mikado-sensei said I shouldn't move around too much until she runs some tests, so you'll have to wait otherwise."

"Fine… I've already waited 5 months, a week or two won't be so bad."

"Is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"No there is one more thing… tell me Rito how would you like to explore the Galaxy?" The emperor grinned. Rito raised an eyebrow to the question. He would usually decline as fast as possible, but he was not that type of person anymore.

"Why would you ask, Gid?"

"It's for some training; we need to sharpen all of the skills you gained from your little experience with Lacospo." Gid hesitated to say the next reason. "Plus we don't want what happened last time." Rito remembered he was considering on shooting Lala, along with Lacospo. Something inside of him was trying to get out again, Rito successfully held back whatever it was.

"Yes that feeling is the monster that almost killed my daughter. According to my daughters and your sister, when you morphed into that thing you radiated hatred. The beast inside of you needs to be tamed if you expect to be around my daughters again Rito Yuuki."

What he said was true…, "Gid, I'll go with you."

The little emperor smiled at his new apprentice. "We'll be leaving a month from now, make sure you're ready to go on that date. You'll be picked up by one of my ship and then we'll leave."

"How long will we be gone?"

"A year, it should only take a year if we fall through with the schedule." Rito nodded. "Well I guess that's all I have to say for now." Gid was about to leave but was stopped by the 16 year-old.

"Wait Gid, I have a question to ask you." The emperor stopped with his back turned to Rito, but it showed he was listening none the less. "Do you know anything about these powers?"

"The people from the lab haven't found anything yet, for now all I can tell you is you aren't human."

"So you're saying I'm an alien?"

Gid nodded his head. "Yes, that's the best we could tell you…well if that's all I have to go. I'll be seeing you Rito Yuuki." And just like that he left, jumping out of the window and somehow disappearing.

Rito took the opportunity to rest and absorb everything he just learned. 'I have powers that make me super human, but I'am not human at all I'am really an alien. Yeah that's going to take some getting used to.' He said to himself as he closed his eyes and rested.

He woke up to the sight of the little flower girl. "Muah" she said and then embraced him in a death hug.

"Uh… hey Celine, can you please get off me?" But the girl didn't seem to listen; she only continued to strangle her mother's head.

"Celine! What are you doing in here?" A voice said followed by a lot of footsteps. Everyone entered to find Celine hugging a now awake boy. Rito stared at the group that consisted of, Lala, Haruna, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Run, Yami, and Yui. They only stared at him trying to make sure he was awake. Rito was the first to talk. "Uh… can you get Celine off my face?" but they didn't do what he asked as everyone, excluding Yami, Yui, and Nana bombarded him with a hug. Unfortunately it only increased the pain that the orange hair already had.

"Rito you're awake!" They yelled as they continued to hug him to death.

After some time, and some very painful hugs, they all got off of him to allow him to speak. "That feels better… anyways you guys want to tell me what's happened?"

Everyone took turns to explain what happened while he was in the coma. After he had fallen unconscious Lala and Mikan rushed him to Mikado's house. While they did that Momo and Nana dealt with Lacospo after giving him a beat down he will never regret. Yami included that she would have joined in to but unfortunately came back from her trip to space the day after. Rito had a feeling it would have not been pleasant. Afterwards Momo and Nana called Zastin to take Lacospo into custody, on charges of assaulting the princesses of Deviluke.

After hooking Rito up to life support, the girls decided they wanted Rito to be in the school infirmary. It was so they could see him every day. The principal didn't mind after some convincing from Mikado-sensei. And the rest of the time had been un-important according to Momo.

After explaining what happened the group had talked to Rito as they usually would, and left the infirmary late. For the next few weeks Rito under gone some testing, which he found an increase in his speed, strength, acrobatics, and even the ability to move objects with psycokinesis though it was still kind of weak. On the last week of the month Rito went home and enjoyed his last week on Earth as happy as he could, though he did not tell anyone of what he was going to do.

Not until the last day when he started packing did he tell them of his training.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Mikan almost yelled at him.

"Mikan I have to go and train with Gid. I'll be gone for a year."

"What why didn't you tell me, does anyone else know?"

"No, you're the first but as soon as everyone else arrives I'll tell them."

Mikan was about to argue but before she could the, doorbell rang and she instead went to open the door.

The group of Lala, Momo, Nana, Yami, Run, Yui, Saruyama, Zastin, and Mikado holding Celine came in. "Yo Rito why did you call us here." His monkey looking friend was the first to talk.

"Nothing much… I just thought you'd all like to know that I will be leaving…"

"Wait why didn't you tell us?" Momo was the one to ask the question.

"Because I thought telling it right now would be better…" Rito looked around to see confused faces, and then he looked to Lala who was waving her hand high. "Yes, Lala what's your question."

"Can we come?" It seemed everyone agreed with the idea. I guess they could if it was different conditions.

"No… you can't it's not a vacation." Everyone only seemed more confused. "The reason I'm going is for training. I'm going to train with Gid to help me with my powers. I will be gone for the year so…"

"I will not allow it!" Everyone turned to the blonde. "Going into hostile planets, will potentially get you killed." Rito was actually a bit surprised to hear Yami actually care about him. "And I get let anyone else kill you except for me!" Rito knew it was coming. After that came everyone else's arguments.

Most arguments were general concern for the orange hair boy, while the others were threats of what would happen to him if he left. But all of them still only had one goal to keep Rito in Earth. He had thought everyone would let him just go, but he was wrong. It seemed they all wanted him to stay.

But he couldn't stay. He never told anyone of this but he's been having re-occurring nightmares of everyone being killed. Everyone he loved and cared for would all be dead on the floor and he would have blood stained hands. He would scream himself awake where he would find Lala sleeping beside him, knowing that if he stayed whatever was inside of him would kill her eventually. That's why he had to go.

"I'm sorry guys but… Gid's space ship is waiting for me now and I have to leave." Rito began his walk to the backyard where a small spaceship was parked. He was making his way to the spaceship when he felt something tug on his pants.

He turned around to find Celine trying her best to pull him back, though it was impossible for her size. "Mua!" she yelled as she tried to pull her mom back in. Rito picked her up and began walking to Mikan. He dropped her in the arms of his sister.

"Mikan take care of her…" He simply said. He looked down to the teary eyes of Celine. "I'll be back." He got up and made his way back to going to the space ship. Celine tried to get down and follow her mom, but she could only helplessly watch as Rito walked away.

"Good luck Rito-sama, don't worry I'll take care of everything while you're away." Zastin said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The voice yelled as it fell from the sky. It landed on Zastin creating a huge crater of where he was standing. Everyone looked to find Gid standing on Zastin's back. "You are not getting away that easily! You are going to go with Rito!"

"What but I need to help with making mangas." Zastin said which only made Gid kick his face to the ground. In reality it was quite funny to watch. After Gid was done he began dragging Zastin to the ship. "Wait I need to work on my manga! NOOOOOOO!" The swordsman yelled as he was dragged into the ship.

Rito was following their lead when he was stopped by Lala. "Please Rito…" The princess said, clearly close to crying.

"I'am sorry I have to." It was all that he said as he made his way into the ship, which took off leaving behind Earth.

_End of Flashback_

Rito wondered if Lala would be angry at him when they meet. He also wondered how everyone else would react.

Rito was about to strip his pants when a certain blonde landed on his window. She approached him, only to realize he was half naked. She blushed at the sight of it. Noticing her reaction Rito went to put on his shirt. "Yami, it's nice to see you again." Rito said as he took a seat on the bed.

"Yes, it seems you haven't died." Rito smiled at her comment.

"Yeah, so are you here to kill me?" But Yami only shook her head.

"It's a more important matter… Rito I have found out the origins of your power."

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it came a bit later from my usual posts. It's not because of it being a long chapter, though it was the longest I have written, but because I seem to have distracted myself so many times. ****I literally ended up watching Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood for almost a whole day. But I have to admit it was probably one of the best animes I have ever watched, better that the original.**

**Well that aside, I made this chapter to sort of explain how Rito can do all of the things he does. I also did it to provide a background story to his powers. Anyways please review on what you liked and didn't like. I will post my next chapter up hopefully before next Friday, before I go camping for the weekend, so see you for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't run away forever… I will find you _Boy_." The voice said echoing throughout the darkness. The very words itself seemed to send shivers to the running child.

"Yes try, try to run away from fate! It will only make it ever so sweeter to take away the life you have." He began laughing an inhuman laugh. "You think you can live normally? Ha! You are not normal, you're a monster and once your so-called friends realize that then you can stop living this lie."

"Shut up, shut up." The boy shouted he had tears in his eyes now. He grew breathless as his pace was slowing down to the point where he had stopped.

"See for yourself…" The voice said. Silhouettes of people appeared in front of the boy smiling at him. It was eerie and unnatural it was just wrong. The silhouettes came closer to the boy. They had begun to laugh. It was creepy, unnatural. All he could hear was the laugh, its high pitched sound which seemed to drive men insane.

It only got worst as they came closer… the boy was running out of room. He was panicking then he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and everything went dark.

The lights came back on; there were no silhouettes or it, as the boy would call him. Relief filled his body in the thought that it might never come back.

He walked around only to trip on something. The boy slowly got up dusting himself off. He moved to where he tripped to see what it was, what he found horrified him. "Lala…" The boy said as he looked at the lifeless eyes of the princess. She was covered in blood and slashed all over the place. The boy stood there petrified from what he saw, he wanted to look away but as soon as he did he was confronted with more bodies.

His friends all slashed… killed, they all had lifeless eyes. The boy wanted to scream… he placed his hands on his mouth trying to stop it but was horrified to see what he had become. His hands were that of demons. He had scaly black hands and had sharp claws… they were smeared with blood.

It spoke again. "I will always be with you… you are mine…forever."

The ring of his digital clock woke him up. Rito was breathing heavily as he tapped the snooze button. He laid back down trying to control his breathing. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and then decided it was time to get up. He opened his eyes and began to get up from his bed.

Rito picked up a pair of clothes, red tee with his jeans, and a towel. He made his way to the washroom and dropped his clothes on the stool they kept. The orange hair turned the water on as he waited for the tub to fill. When it was high enough he slipped out of his pyjamas and went in the tub.

"Ahhhh" He said as the warmth surrounded his body. Rito had missed these times when he would just lie in the tub. When he was training with Gid he had always taken showers, though it was still refreshing it was not as good as taking baths.

Rito relaxed the best he could, though the conversation last night had made him tense. He looked at his hands, expecting to see what he saw last night, but it was normal… for now anyway. The 17 year-old dunked his head in water trying to forget about it, but it didn't seem to ease his mind. Rito raised his head from the water and began reaching for the towel. He decided he didn't want to take a bath anymore.

After drying himself and putting on his clothes he opened the door to find a certain Deviluke princess standing in front of his room. "Momo, unfortunately you're late to surprise me this morning."

Momo turned, slyly smiling at the orange hair. "Sorry, I usually get up earlier but since you've been gone I've gotten into the habit of sleeping more…" She walked up to Rito, inches away from his face. "You know, we still have a few more hours before the kids wake up… Rito…" She said seductively, while reaching to the inside of his pants. But before she could make it the 17 year old had grabbed her hand and stopped her.

All of a sudden his hands turned into scales. Its sharp claws painted with blood again; he pushed Momo's hand away. He brought up hands to his face to observe them, only to find them still human. He had only imagined it. He sighed in relief as he focused back on the princess who looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you…"

"Sorry Momo, but can you leave me alone for a bit…" Rito said as he made his way downstairs. He got his shoes on and went out the door; he did not dare to look back.

Rito began walking through the streets that had once been so familiar to him. He walked not stopping to greet anyone. He had passed the school, the mall, and finally made it to his destination. He arrived at the river he always went to, to think about his problems. He smirked at the thought of how petty his problems were, compared to now.

The orange hair picked up a stone, checking if it was capable to skip, and threw it. It skipped about 3 times before it sank to the water. He was about to reach for another one when a certain blonde picked it up before him.

"Yuuki Rito… you are not taking the news well… I suppose it was naïve of me to think you would simply accept it." Yami said as she threw the rock, skipping it about 4 times.

"Yami, you don't have to feel guilty about this… I needed to know. I was going to find out one way or another anyways." Rito threw another rock reaching about 6 skips. "Besides my life is already not normal, what are a few more things added in?"

The blonde had picked up another rock. "Mikan, does she know?" Rito shook his head as he threw another rock skipping about 5 times.

"For now she is happy that I'm back, news like this will probably crush her." Yami was the one to throw this time reaching about 6 skips.

"Are you planning to leave again?" Yami asked as the rock the orange hair had thrown had already sunk to the water. Silence surrounded them as Rito turned to Yami with serious eyes.

"It calls after me day in and day out. In my dreams I keep hearing it's voice, and seeing bodies… everywhere. The bracelet Gid had given me was helpful but it seems that it might take over me. I don't think I will be able to stop it this time…" Rito said, getting it off his shoulders.

"So you are going to leave without even meeting with everyone else." Yami said simply. "They miss you, you know. Lala and Haruna especially…"

Rito frustrated threw the rock into the water. "Then what am I supposed to do. Everyone will die unless I get rid of it. It's a matter of time before it…" but before Rito could finish Yami had lunged at him with one of her hair fist. Rito managed to avoid it with his reflexes kicking in.

She looked at him in disgust. "I should have killed you off long ago, what have you gained from your one year training!" Yami made her second attack, the orange hair able to side roll out of the way. He placed his hands on the ground and managed to make a barrier out of the earth. But it was sliced through like cheese with her blades.

"I don't want to fight you!" Rito yelled at the blonde, but she had ignored it and continued with her assault. Rito managed to dodge most of her attacks but was swiftly hit with one of her fists sending him flying 5 feet in the air. Before he fell he used his psycokinesis to lessen the impact.

He grunted in pain as he tried to get up. He hadn't suffered serious injuries but they were enough to slow him down. As soon as he got up he found himself face to face with Yami. "Why did you go to train with Gid?" The blonde asked.

"I went with Gid so I can get more power." Rito answered, but he obviously answered wrong since he got another punch to the face. He fell back with a thud.

"Why did you go with Gid?" She asked again this time lifting up Rito. The orange hair thought about it for a bit then answered.

"It was because I was too weak." He said, but it only sent him flying further creating another crater in his favourite place.

"You are weaker now then you were back then." She said simply.

Rito was now coughing out blood; he wasn't going to last much longer. Yami was yet again in front of him. Yami was about to ask again when some projectile almost hit the blonde. Rito could see it was a rose. "Get away from him!" The owner of the rose said as she appeared in front of the wounded teen.

"Momo…" he said weakly. The princess gave him a thumb up.

"Princess Momo this has nothing do with you…"

"Yes it does, if you lay one hair on my sister's husband to be, I will personally cut off your head." She said in all seriousness and fury.

"I see… but even if he wasn't your sister's husband why fight for him? Surely someone of Princess Status can get another man of better looks and rank, why choose an Earthling?"

"It's because of all the time we spent together. It was… fun hanging out with him every day. He was always the one to make me smile, and everyone else. I just want everything to go back to normal, those days when the only thing Rito would worry about is school, or Haruna, or me creeping up in the bed."

Rito heard this and a sudden realization came through his head. 'Why had I gone training…' he asked himself 'it was because…' He slowly got up; his wounds burning but he endured. "Momo, please get out of the way… I have to finish this." He said as he got past the princess. He stopped for a second and turned around. "Thank you for reminding me." He grinned as he went face to face with his opponent again.

"Why did you go with Gid, Yuuki Rito?" Yami asked again, blades ready to attack him.

The orange hair grinned. "It's because I wanted to protect the people I love… to be able to stay with them, and share memories with them. I won't run away anymore, I won't be controlled by it anymore, I will fight to gain my life back no matter what's in the way!" Rito shouted.

Yami smiled. "Perhaps you have learned something… that will do." Her blades turned back to hair as she approached the orange hair. The clear height difference could be seen between the two, Rito was about 5 inches taller than her. "Rito make sure you stop being so cowardly from now on."

The 17 year old smiled, when all of a sudden he lost control of his body, and collapsed.

He woke up to a bed, but it did not look like any of the beds at his house. He looked around to find a clock and found a digital one right beside him. It read '8:00PM' he had been out for about 14 hours.

Rito rubbed his head to find that he had bandages all over it. It hurt to move but he felt the urge to look around. Rito was about to get up when he heard someone. "I wouldn't get up if I were you…" The voice said. "Your friends dropped you off when you fainted from your scuffle. They both seemed worried about you."

Rito turned to the owner of the voice, to find it was Mikado Sensei. She smirked at his shocked expression "First day you come back and you already injured yourself."

The orange hair rubbed his hair sheepishly, embarrassed about the situation. "Yeah sorry about that, guess I haven't changed much."

"I wouldn't say that, you were able to last against most of Yami's attacks. That holds some merit to it; most people would have already been unconscious or dead." She joked, as if it wasn't anything serious.

"Yeah lucky I was knocked unconscious…" He tried to joke, but it didn't seem to come out naturally.

"I'm also impressed on how well you've grown." She stared at him, a hint of lust in her eyes.

"Mikado Sensei, is Rito awake?" A girl behind her asked. Rito shifted his body to see the ghost girl, Oshizu.

"Oh hey Oshizu, long time no see." He flashed a smile at her.

"Rito you're awake." She said excitedly as she ran to give him a hug. It hurt but he returned her hug back. "We've missed you so much!"

"Now now, don't reopen his wounds." Mikado said pulling her apprentice away from Rito.

"Oh sorry Rito." She said obviously embarrassed. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you have some visitors."

"Oh really who would they be?" The orange hair asked. Oshizu walked to the door and motioned for them to come in. Rito was shocked to see the three girls walking in. "Lala, Haruna, Kotegawa!"

**Hey guys, yeah it's a late update I know. I had some writer's block for a bit and I ' am slowly getting over it. So I apologize for my absence in this story and I will hopefully write a new chapter every 2 weeks, since I do have school to attend. Though I will try to still get it in earlier.**

**Well that aside, I hope you like the chapter. Personally I don't think I did too well on it, I 'am just trying to get back to the flow of the story. I hope it didn't seem too cheesy (it was honestly really hard to write this chapter). Well anyways please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rito had been alone for quite a while in his room. The three girls had seemed to have gone as soon as they came. The orange hair guessed it was probably because they wanted to make sure he was really here. Nothing much happened except for a few greetings and a conversation about what has happened the past year. They avoided the topic of his training; they were going to talk about it later in private was Rito's guess.

The orange hair sighed thinking about the awkward reunion. Thankfully they had left before it got even more awkward. Mikado and Oshizu had to go buy dinner, and the three of them had an appointment with some people. Possibly boyfriends…

"Hey what are you thinking about?" The voice came from beside his bed; there stood a face he had become familiar with.

"Riko what are you doing getting out?" Rito said calmly

"I was so bored. You try being in there all day, it's really bundles of fun." The girl said sarcastically.

"I'm assuming it will be okay without you there…?"

"Double locks and an extra barrier appeared after your little spar. There's nothing to be worried about." Riko said smiling, while Rito gave a silent sigh.

"Well I guess you can walk around for a bit or watch some TV. I hear they have some new game shows." The orange hair said knowing her interests in competitions.

"No, I'm more interested talking about the girls you've been meeting. Are they important to you…?"

"Yes they are." Rito said with no hesitation in mind. He had done all that training for them and the others so there was absolutely no doubt in his answer.

"I see… well I better head back…" She said with a new found coldness.

"I thought you wanted to watch TV with me?" The orange hair said oblivious to the mood the girl was giving off.

"No… maybe another time." She held out her palm and a portal like circle appeared. "Rito… don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." And with that she entered the portal.

* * *

><p>The portal took her to a dark seemingly endless place. It was barren except for the one light that shone bright enough to see the orange hair's surroundings. Beside it was a large steel door and in the center was a count of 5 locks.<p>

She sighed as she returned to the hell she had been destined to be in. With the swipe of her hand a monitor like image appeared before her. She was watching Rito as he slumped up and slowly went to sleep. Riko always thought he was cute the way he slept how he would sometimes grab for the nearest thing in front of him and cuddle it. And the way he would mumble in his sleep was hard not to pay attention to.

Riko longed to be the one being cuddled as they share the bed, but when thought of another girl beside him she could not help but feel bitter about it. It's because that Rito belongs to her, she had been the one protecting him his whole life…

"You dummy… you were never very good at reading girls feelings." She said watching Rito cuddle his pillow, somehow making Riko envious of the bag of feathers. "Why can't you understand that you belong only to me…" The orange hair said as she continued to watch over him for what would be until he wakes up. She would do this all day, because there is nothing to do… nothing to do in her cursed destiny.

* * *

><p>Rito awoke to the sound of Lala's voice. "Rito…! Wake UP!" The orange hair woke up in a jump, meeting face to face with the princess. All he could do was stare at the pink hair, inches away from her lips. But before anything could happen a familiar voice came from the door.<p>

"Shameless!" It came from the Yui who had been watching them the whole time.

"It's not what you think." Said Rito who had been caught in another misunderstanding, blushing at what had just happened. "Anyways why did you guys wake me up?" Rito tried to change the subject.

Yui sighed as she let it go. "It's time for dinner so you better get up and eat." She said walking through the door as Rito and Lala followed.

Stepping out of the room it was dark and silent, then all of a sudden the lights turned on and he was bombarded with "SURPRISE, WELCOME BACK!" The orange hair looked around to find everyone he had known, with the absence of Yami and the principal, God knows what would have happened, surrounding him. Overwhelmed by what had happened he lost his footing and had fallen on top of someone.

Whatever he was lying down on it felt squishy, and comfy almost like a pillow. When he looked up however he found Mikado smiling at him. "Already so eager for the after party I see." Rito blushed a dark shade of red; he was close to having a nose bleed. But thoughts of that were stopped when he felt a killing intent behind him. Though he had not improved reading the mood of a room, he had however learned where danger was and this had been a ten.

"Are you feeling alright Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked as he applied the ice pack to some of his bruises, which fortunately wasn't too bad. The girls went easy because of his injuries.

"Yeah I'm okay, looks like I can still be very clumsy…" Rito joked. Though it made the blue hair remembered all the times that his accidents occurred to her. She blushed at the thought. "Well I guess we better head back, looks like everyone has been working really hard on the party."

Rito walked back in the now party room where he greeted everyone. For the next hour everyone talked amongst each other like in the old days. The orange hair was content to know not much has changed as he spent the next few hours conversing with everyone.

It was at 11:00 PM that everyone had gone home. Rito having recovered from his injuries had walked home with Lala, Momo, Nana, Celine, and Mikan. The orange hair was tired and needed a good bath. As if Mikan could read his mind she asked "Rito do you want me to prepare the bath for you?" as soon as they got through the door.

"If you don't mind" Rito replied as the brunette went to prepare the tub. The orange hair went to his room to get some change of clothes. Grabbing a t-shirt, shorts and a towel he made his way to the bathroom.

Walking in he found Mikan finishing up with the bath. Rito noticed that she kept stopping and turning to faucet adding more water. "You know if you add anymore it will overflow." The orange hair said.

"Sorry, here I'll drain some of it." She quickly replied. Rito chuckled at how hard she was trying.

"Don't worry about it, it's perfect." He smiled at her stopping the sister from doing anything else. "You must be tired, I heard you and the others had been working all day on the party." Mikan turned away a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not really tired…" The brunette persisted.

"You've always worked hard even when you were sick… one day you'll make someone really happy." Rito said making Mikan's face turn completely red. "Why don't you go to bed, I can do the rest."

Mikan nodded still flushed about the comment, and made her way past Rito. "…You won't be going again right…?"

"Yeah, I won't. I promise everything will be the same again." Content with the answer Mikan walked away to her room. Later that night she would have a nightmare of Rito walking away and she was completely powerless to stop. She could only watch as he disappeared from her sight…

Rito began taking off his clothes placing them on the stool. When he finished he got into the bath relaxing as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of the warm water. He slowly began closing his eyes, when he heard the door open as he quickly looked to that direction to find Momo completely naked.

"Momo what are you doing here…and why are you naked?" The orange hair said flushed, only making the princess more turned on. She liked seeing him embarrassed.

Ignoring Rito's question she got into the bath tub. Getting closer to him she realized how fit he was, he had a well-shaped body with a six pack, she didn't know if she could hold back. "Rito… there is something we have to discuss. You may not be aware of this but most if not all the girls have feelings for you." She closed the gap between them, her nipples touching his. "Their happiness depends on you… my happiness depends on you." And before she let him response she kissed his lips, sliding her tongue in his mouth for a few seconds.

"Rito, let's make a harem for everyone…" The pink hair said what she had wanted to say for over a year. Momo then quickly plunged into Rito's lips without a second thought. Perhaps out of hormones or the fear that he would leave as soon as she did it. A year of un-answered interaction with the one she loved finally happening.

At first Rito didn't respond much but soon had gotten into it fighting back the pink hair's tongue. Battling to take domination Rito pulled her closer taking the advantage over her. Momo moaned at sheer pleasure.

They continued to make out for a good minute before they needed to take a break. Breathing in deeply as they regained their stamina for what was to happen next. Momo reached for Rito's to find his fully erect and towering 8 inches. The deviluke was a bit nervous to think it was that size, but could not turn back now.

Studied on how to preform fellatio she stroked the shaft as she began in a slow pace. The squishy sound it made from coming precum and the water turned her on. She slowly picked up the pace as he heard Rito breath more deeply. Holding it tightly she began to suck his penis, swishing her tongue on it causing the orange hair to moan.

Momo knew that he was going to cum; she picked up the pace as she got deeper and faster. Rito placed his hands on to her head and began making her go deeper until he cummed. Momo drank all of it as she slowly released her hold on his cock. She licked of any of it on her face.

Without hesitating Momo had started stroking his penis again trying to get it erect again. When accomplished she prepared for it to go in. "Momo… are you sure?" The pink hair nodded as Rito slowly went in. Trying to bear the pain, she held on to Rito. Then in one quick thrust the orange hair broke the wall making Momo have a muffled scream. "Are you okay?" He asked as Momo gave a shaky nod. She knew it was coming, and she was happy it was with him.

"Okay go…" She said as Rito slowly began moving. At first it had been painful for her but it was starting to get better. She was beginning to like it, his cock hitting her womb was pure ecstasy. The pace began picking up and she wanted more. She moaned at the pleasure, "Faster, go faster Rito!" She moaned as the orange hair picked up the pace.

She fell in love with it, with having sex with Rito. She wanted to do it every day as she held on closer to the orange hair. They met eye to eye and started making out again without slowing down the pace. They separated as Momo continued moaning she was close and he was too.

"Let's cum together Rito, cum with me." With that Rito went the hardest and fastest he could and before he could stop himself he cummed into Momo's womb. The last bit of ecstasy leaving her she fell onto Rito panting. "That was amazing…"

"Momo I just cummed into you! Aren't you worried you'll become pregnant?" Rito said realizing what he just did.

"Don't worry it's not my time of the month, and besides if I do get pregnant you'll take responsibility… won't you." She said slyly making Rito sigh. "Well now that we have agreed to go forward with the harem lets start making plans."

"Wait I never agreed with it!"

"Well I wonder what Haruna would think of you having sex with me in your bath tub, how vulgar of you. And of course the other harem candidates, the violent ones in particular…" Momo said blackmailing the orange hair.

Rito put his head down in defeat. "Alright fine I'll go along with your plans."

"Great so we will proceed with our plans!" She said as Rito thought 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**Yeah really late update, I guess some of you thought I've given up on this... trust me I've changed this chapter like 4 times! Writers block also killing me, but I guess I'm just making excuses. Anyways I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out.**

**Anyways I have added in an occ, she's the same girl from chapter 4, yeah I know it's a bit confusing but it'll be explained soon. I hope that she can be more natural to the story and not be some mary sue character. Also leave some comments on the lemon, I know it's not the best thing in the world but I think it's preety good for my first try at it. Btw I don't count Mikan's fantasy as a lemon, it was too short and didn't lead up to it. So I'll stop ranting right now and wish you "HAPPY DAY AFTER NEW YEARS!" **

**And please comment and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"When I was fighting Rito I could feel someone else's presence aside from it…" Yami said. She was inside a secret compartment of Mikado's house.

"I think I might know what it is… come here for a second come look at this." Mikado led her to a monitor in it was Rito, and it was his female counterpart Riko.

"Why is there two of them?" The blonde asked confused.

"It's not two of the same person but two entirely different people… Riko is someone else." Silence between them as Mikado walked to her files. "If my theory is correct the person you see before you is a Gaiki."

"I've never heard of it…"

"I doubt anyone has, if not for this book its secret would have possibly never have been discovered." Mikado held out a book filled with dust and tears, it looked like it was a millions years old.

"It was a relic of my grandfather, which he had discovered in his expedition. Its always been a mystery to our family… until today that is. A Gaiki is something of a person, but that would be wrong to say. What it is, is a guard really it is the last line of defence…"

"For what?"

"For the beasts, monsters, or whatever you want to call the thing inside Rito's body. From what the book can tell us there had once lived a planet that homed people that might have been mistaken for humans, but would be far from it.

The amount of energy they had was almost limitless. In the universe people use this energy to be able to do inhuman things like you to change your form. Yami you have one of the biggest amount of energy source in the universe but what they had was un-comparable.

They had energy levels that had the power level of destroying a planet with ease. Even their youngest had the ability to destroy a whole area of 20 miles of land. It was a dangerous power indeed… but there was a price for that power, and it was to harbor it. A beast of mass destruction it is capable of driving a man insane in one second. To have such power would be unimaginable… that is why there is a Gaiki.

Like a companion it was created by those who had the power. Gaiki were to lock away the beast in barriers and locks while still being able to give the power to the user. They are their very own beings… to lose it would mean almost certain death to anyone near it and especially to the user.

It is like giving electricity to a battery, as soon as you give it too much… boom. The explosion radius has the power to wipe out two galaxies if not more. That's why they were one of the most feared in the universe…"

"Then what happened to them? If they were so powerful why did they disappear?" Yami asked.

"I don't know? the book had been written when they had still been alive… it goes into no detail of any eminent doom or danger… that part of their history will still be a mystery."

"Thank you Mikado, it helped clear up my concern…"

"Even though it had shown you what could be the end days of Earth, the planet you could possibly call home…"

"It is better than to continue on blindly, I cannot be ignorant to this planet's troubles I will take it as my duty to help it in any way I can… to protect those of whom live on it."

"Well said Yami… but you cannot fool me on who you mainly want to protect. You are not very honest with you feelings." Mikado smiled at the blonde.

"I will be taking my leave now…" Yami said but was stopped by Mikado.

"There is still one more thing I need to tell you regarding Rito's Gaiki. Gaiki's are born without a sex. They continue that way until the point of 16 where they take the form of whatever is in the memories of the user, in this case Rito, and stick with that for the rest of their lives, which is the same life span of their user.

What I'm getting at is that because it chose to be a girl it would mean trouble. A survey was taken in the book that for every Gaiki that had become the opposite sex of the user had been married or in a relationship over 70% of the time…"

"And what of the rest?"

"The other 30% of the poll were casualties… Gaikis are selfish by nature, and they will do anything to insure they have their user. But if they do not get it they have been known to release the locks and barriers holding the monster.

Yami I believe that something must have stopped or negated this explosion in their planet, but whatever it was it is gone now. Rito is the last of his people… I don't know how or why but he is. The only difference is he has a significant lower amount of energy than his ancestors, whatever happened to make it like that I don't know but it must be our number one priority that his Gaiki does not grow jealous."

"Or it's boom…"

"Yes so watch out for Rito, and also Momo it seems she is starting something that might not be beneficial to a long future."

"Okay I will watch out for them, I'll be going now then." The blonde walked out the door as it mechanically shut.

Mikado looked outside where she found a child holding hands with his parents, happy and content. She envied him… to be blind would not have been so bad.

**Surprise… yeah I made another update, why? Because I was in a roll so I thought do it before my writer's block kicks in. It's a short chapter but I think it is the most interesting… and to you who thought that Riko was going to be some Mary sue than think again!**

**Anyways call it a late Christmas present from me to the readers. So comment and review on how you like the developments, because I did kinda dropped a brick on you guys, but that's what happens when you make Rito badass isn't it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, hey guys. I know haven't been on for awhile and have not updated at all, but this is just a notice to any still interested in reading. I have started a new story and posted it as "The Inner Demon". As of right now this story is abandoned, but the new story will pick it up with a different take but still same idea since I don't want to leave everyone hanging. **


End file.
